Hunters x Souls
by animerxe
Summary: When Gon finds the letter from Ging, he is told to go to the Shibusen academy, and to look for a boy his age, with white hair, in order to find him.
1. Chapter 1

"Mito-san!" Gon came running into the house with muddy shoes and his fishing pole. "Look!" He held up what he had caught that morning. "I got a big fish today!"

"Wow, gon! Put it in the kitchen, I'll cook it soon." Mito forced a slight smile out for gon to see, just until he left the room. Mito went outside where she hang dries the clothes. She sat out there for a while, looking out into distance. _Should I tell him?_ she thought. She continued to sit, and wonder.

"Mito-san!"gon came from around the corner of the house. "Why're you out here by yourself?" Gon walked to Mito and sat by her. _I can't lie to him._

"Hey, Gon," Mito said, continuing to look out to the oceans tide and tall trees,"Have you ever wondered who your parents are?" The sun was about to set, so they were both squinting at the beautiful sight.

"Why, Mito-san? I've wondered where my dad is, but not my mom." This caused a spark within Mito. _Why not?_ she thought. Gon continued to speak,"I never wondered because I always thought of you as my mom, Mito-san!" Gon smiled ear to ear, and Mito-san as well.

"Gon, come inside for a second." Mito led him to the dining table, and told him to wait there for a moment. When she came back, she had a vintage envelope in her hand. She sat down across from Gon, and handed the envelope to him. "It's from your dad, Ging." Gon's face showed surprise, he didnt expect his dad to ever send a letter. "He gave it to me before he left." _Oh, that must be it_, Gon thought. Gon read the letters, which said..

_Dear Gon, _

_How long did it take for my sister to give you this letter? Anyways, you're probably wondering where I am. The other letter inside this envelope has information on your mom, you can read it if you want to. So, if you want to find and meet me, there's a little problem. I don't know where I'm going to be when you read this letter, so here's a hint: the shibusen academy. One of my old friends, Silva Zoldyck, enrolled his son there. His son is your age, with white hair. Find him, then find me. Good luck. ~Ging_

After gon finished reading the letter, he looked back up at Mito in shock for a few moments.

"Well, what did it say?" Mito said. She had a worried look on her face, while staring at the letter. Without saying a word, Gon pulled out the second paper from the envelope, and held it up to Mito.

"Mito-san, this paper has information on my mom!" Mito forced a small smile out, but still looked sad. But she watched as Gon proceeded to rip it up.

"Gon, what are you doing?! That's the only information there is about your mom! Aren't you curious?" Mito said.

Gon kept ripping the paper into smaller and smaller pieces. "I already told you," _rip_, "you're my mom, Mito-san!" He ripped up a few more pieces, then threw it away. "Anyways, Ging said that if I want to find him, I have to go to a place called shibusen, and find someone named Silva Zoldyck's son." _Silva Zoldyck? _Mito thought. She knew she heard that name before, but she couldn't remember where from, so she decided to keep it to herself.

"Mito-san," Gon looked out at the ocean through the window,"I'm going to go find Ging."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I see..." Mito had a concerned look on her face. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow. That's when the next ship is coming to the island, right?" Gon's eyes showed that he was a real optimist. "I'll come back as soon as I find him, Mito-san!" He gave her a smile. Mito tried to smile back, for Gon's sake.

"Well, in that case, I'll cook extra for you tonight!"

"Thanks a lot, Mito-san! I'm going to go pack, and figure out where this shibusen academy is!" Gon bolted upstairs, and Mito walked to the kitchen to begin to cook.

"Hmmm... Let's see... Shibusen academy..." Gon had been frantically searching for it on his computer for hours now. Someone knocked on Gon's door three times, and he looked over his shoulder,"Come in!" Mito turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open.

"Gon, what's taking you so long?"

"Mito-saaaaaan!" Gon rotated his chair to turn towards her. His head was tilted all the way back out of frustration, and he let out a big sigh. "I can't find out anything about this shibusen place!"

"Gon, you just need to look a little harder and," Mito looked at the screen, planning to try and help. She looked at the screen, then at the letter, then back at the screen. "First of all gon...you...You have to spell it right!" Gon swiftly lifted his yea back up, then turned back to his computer.

"Ehhh?! I did!" Gon looked back at the letter. "See," he pointed to each letter as he said it. "S-h-i-b-u-s-e-n. and I spelled it s-h-i-b-u-z-e - oh. oops." Gon chuckled a little bit.

"I'll help you." Mito re-typed the name into the search engine, then searched. The results showed that the Shibusen academy was located in a place called Death City.

"Death City?" Gon was a bit concerened. He clicked on an image of the academy. He saw that the perfectly symmetrical academy looked a bit cartoonish. He let out a small laugh, and Mito joined him.

The next day, Gon boarded a ship leaving the island, going to Death City. He ran up to the edge of the boat as it left. "Mito-san!" He yelled as he waved. "I'll come back as soon as I find Ging! I promise!"

[ Time Skip to Death City ]

Gon arrived at the bottom of shibusen's academy. He began to walk up the stairs at an average walking pace, and as he got to the fifth step, a tall skinny girl came running past him. In the split second that Gon saw her, he saw that she had pigtails, a short skirt, and a long black cardigan. She was carrying a red and black scythe. She was about 20 steps ahead of Gon when he yelled, "Oi!"

The girl stopped running and turned around to look at Gon. "Huh?"

"I'll race you to the top of these stairs!" Gon yelled. The girl stepped down to where Gon was, and held out her hand. "You're on. I'm Maka."

Gon shook her hand and said, "I'm Gon. Ready, set, go!" The two kids began to sprint up the stairs. At first, they were both running at the same speed, but after a minute of sprinting, Maka began to fall behind.

"Huh?" Gon looked back at Maka. He began to act as if he were tired, and began to slow down as well, and eventually began to walk, while Maka continued at a jogging speed. Maka caught up to Gon, and pulled him to keep running. Gon didn't have any trouble jogging up these stairs, but acted like he did in order to boost Makaa's self esteem.

The scythe that Maka was carrying yelled, "Oi! Maka! Why're you helping him if it's a race?!"

Gon was so startled when he heard the weapon talking that he tripped on the next stair step and almost fell. Maka was still pulling him, so he didn't fall down too many steps because Maka caught him. They reached the top of the stairs, and Maka was trying to catch her breath.

"Why.. Why did you trip back there? You would've fallen all the way back down if it wasn't for me!" Maka said.

"Well you make it seem like a talking scythe is something you see everyday!" Gon said. They continued to walk into the doors of the academy.

"Huh? You haven't seen a weapon yet? Are you a new student?" Maka asked.

"Um, I guess? I'm looking for my dad, and in a letter he wrote me it said to come here..."

"I'll take you to Lord Death, he probably knows what to do."

"Lord Death? Sounds scary..." Gon replied.

Soul took his human form, and began to walk alongside Maka and Gon.

"Huh?!" Gon was distracted by this that he walked into a column.

"This guy's a clutz. He's probably going to get put into the NOT class. We're way too cool for him Maka." Soul said, as they both stared at Gon laying on the floor.

"C'mon, Soul. I kind of want to help him find his dad. Didn't his story make you the least bit interested?"

"Tch, bookworms." Maka helped Gon up off the floor, as Soul stood behind her with his hands in his pockets. As Gon stood up, a boy the same height as Soul with electric blue hair came walking down the hall yelling, "I am going to surpass even God! Yahoo!" Walking next to him was a tall girl with a long thin ponytail.

"Black Star, tone it down a bit..." she said.

"Tsubaki! No way is a big guy like me going to be able to be quiet! He yelled. "Hey! Soul!"

Soul turned around and saw his friend Black Star. They punched each other's fists as they greeted each other. Black Star noticed Gon, and said, "New student! I am the great Black Star, the very person who is going to surpass God!" Black Star pulled out a black permanent marker. "Here, I'll sign you so that you'll be worth even more!"

"Black Star, don't-" Black Star proceeded to sign Gon's head, and Tsubaki sighed.

"Thanks, Black Star! I wonder how much I'm worth now!" Gon said.

They all continued to Lord Death's room, and when they arrived, there was a black figure with a cartoonish mask, a man with scarlet red hair, and another guy with a screw through his head.

"Good morning, Shinigami-sama." Maka said. "I found a new student on the stairs, so I thought that I should bring him to you."

"Maka-chaaaaaaan!" Spirit yelled as he ran towards his daughter. Maka dodged him, and he fell to the floor.

With a sarcastic tone, Soul said, "Very cool."

"Oh, by the way, Soul, was it?" Gon asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you know my dad? Or did your dad know my dad? Because I'm supposed to be looking for someone my age, with white hair. " Gon stated.

"Tch, I don't know. I left my parents forever ago."

"Maybe it's you! I think it's you, Soul! White hair, my age, no one else looks like that here!" Gon exclaimed.

"Let's see... Who was your dad, Gon-kun?" Lord Death asked.

"Ging Freecs. He said that his friend Silva enrolled his kid here."

"Well, my dad's name definitely isn't Silva." Soul said.

"Lord Death," Stein said, "Is it possible that he's talking about Silva Zoldyck?"

"Probably. Hm, Zoldyck... who's last name is that?" Lord Death wondered, as four kids walked into the room. Two girls, and two boys. The two girls looked related, the older one with straight long hair and jeans, the other with short hair and jean shorts. One of the boys had a perfectly symmetrical outfit, but he had three stripes in his hair on one side. The other boy had voluminous white hair, and was wearing a black long sleeve with brown shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, c'mon Kid!" the boy with white hair complained. "Just let me borrow one of them for one request!"  
>"And what if I need to fight? I can't fight with only one gun." he replied.<br>"Oh, hey there kids!" Lord Death yelled. "How'd the mission go, Kid?"  
>The boy with stripes in his hair replied, "Good. Completed."<br>"See?! You just went on a mission! Let me borrow Liz and Patty!" the boy with white hair yelled.

"Killua-kun," Lord Death said," what's your last name?"

"Huh?" Killua said. "My last name is Zoldyck. Killua Zoldyck."

"huh? zoldyck...?" gon gasped and ran over towards Killua. "Is your dad Silva Zoldyck?!"

"Who're you?! Why do you care who my dad is?!" Killua exclaimed, trying to shake Gon off of his arm.

"His name's Gon," Maka said, "Gon Freecs. He's a new student."

Killua's eyes widened. "Weapon or Meister?!"

"Um..." Maka continued. "Professor Stein?"

Stein blew out smoke from his cigar and replied, "I can run a few tests and see if he could be a weapon."

"weapon...?" gon said, confused.

"Let's go, Gon-kun, I'll run you through some tests and explain everything about this academy." Stein said. he took Gon into the doctors office to run the tests.

In about 20 minutes, the two returned.

Professor Stein opened his mouth to speak, but Killua ran up before he could get a word out.

"Is he a weapon?!" He asked.

"Oi, Killua, get some manners." Kid said.

Professor Stein cleared his throat, then said, "Gon-kun is a weapon."

"Yahoo!" Killua exclaimed. He ran all around the room out of excitement.

"Killua is the only meister in Shibusen without a partner. Thas why he was a asking Kid-kun if he could borrow Liz and Patty." Soul said.

Killua stopped running, but was still full of energy.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Gon, do you want to be my weapon?"

"But you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Are you Silva's son?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I am."

"Then," gon said, "Of course I'll be your partner!"

"So, Gon-kun, Professor Stein explained to you what the goal of this academy is?" Lord Death asked.

"I got the basics, I guess... um, the weapons are supposed to..." gon choked up a little, but continued, "eat, 99 kishin egg souls, and 1 witch, to become a death scythe..."

"Hahahahahahaha!" Black Star exclaimed. "If you're aiming to be the greatest death scythe ever, you're wrong, because I'm going to make Tsubaki the greatest death scythe!"

"Oi, what are you talking about, Black Star?!" Soul asked. "I'm going to be the greatest death scythe!"

"Tch. Simple minded people. A Shinigami like me needs no goals like that. All I desire is to be perfectly symmetrical, because symmetry is perfection." Kid said.

Gon stood up straight with a determined look on his face, "All I want is to find Ging."

"Yeah, yeah. Since you're my weapon, you'll be the best Death Scythe _and_ you'll find Ging. Trust me." Killua said.

"Okay, well, finding Ging is my first priority."

"Finding your dad," Soul said, "isn't cool. Then you'll just have to live up to your siblings."

"Oh, Soul, you're a weapon, right? Then so you eat souls too?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, all weapons eat the kishin eggs. Me, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spirit, and a bunch of others."

"Do they..." Gon swallowed, "taste good?" Gon felt so awkward and out of place. He never thought that he's have to ask if souls tasted good.

"Do you want to try one? Let's go out on our first mission Gon!" Killua said, with a surprisingly ecstatic look on his face.

"Now, Killua," Lord Death said, "For your first mission, I want it to be double teamed. Maka, Soul, go with them."

"Yes, Shinigami-sama!" Maka said, obediently.

"By the way," Soul said, "What type of weapon are you?"

"That," Professor Stein said, as he blew smoke through his lips, "I can't find through tests. He has to figure it out on his own."

"I'll take care of this." Black Star said. He readied his right hand with his soul wavelength and charged at Gon. Out of shock, Gon flinched and ducked. His left arm turned into a chain and at the end was a 6 inch blade. Black Star dodged, and everyone had smiles on their faces when they saw Gon find out what weapon he is.

"He's a chain scythe!" Black Star said. "Like Tsubaki, only less cool!" After Gon calmed down, his arm went back to normal.

"Cool!" Killua exclaimed. "So it won't be that hard to learn to fight with you, since I can already use my yo-yos.

"Killua, you can _fight_ with _yo-yos_?" Gon asked, confused. Killua slightly smiled, and pulled a yo-yo out of his pocket. He threw it at Gon, and it hit his gut. "Ouch-ch…" Gon said, with his hand over his stomach. "Why does that yo-yo hurt so much?!"

"I," Killua replied, "am a trained assassin. I can manipulate my nails," Killua said as he demonstrated the technique when he makes his nails sharp, "and I'm resistant to poison. I can do a lot more, but it's all irrelevant."

"See, Killua can fight all on his own. That's why I made him last priority to get him a weapon." Lord Death said.

"But since I have a weapon now, I'm going to be credited as being the meister that created the best Death Scythe ever!" Killua exclaimed. Gon was going to stop him and say 'But we need to find Ging first,' but he didn't. Killua looked so happy.

"Um… How do I transform into a weapon completely? Like Soul?" Gon asked.

"Tch, stop asking me, I'm tired of being Google. Ask Tsubaki, or Liz, or Patty." Soul said.

"We can show you. Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled. Liz and Patty transformed in twin handguns, twirling in the air. Kid caught both of them professionally, held them upside down and crossed his arms.

"Okay, that was cool, but how?!" Gon asked, flustered.

Liz, still in her weapon form, replied, "I don't really know how to explain, but… Imagine yourself as your weapon? I don't know."

Tsubaki walked over to Gon and said, "You saw what your arm looked like, right? With the chain, and the blade?" Gon nodded. "Now imagine a full blown weapon like that, and you'll get it eventually." Tsubaki said. She demonstrated slowly by closing her eyes, and in a few seconds she turned into her shuriken form.

"Okay, but hold on, I thought you were a chain scythe like me Tsubaki." Gon said.

"Tsubaki comes from one of the first weapon families, so she has a few different types of weapons." Lord Death said.

"Okay, got it. I'll try it out now." Gon closed his eyes, and pictured himself completely as a chain scythe, and everyone in the room was silent. In a few moments, Gon transformed into a chain scythe and traveled into Killua's hands.

"Finally! I have my own weapon!" Killua said.

"I'll give you a special mission for you guys," Lord Death said. "There's a Kishin egg developing on a remote island called Whale Island. Maka, I'll need you to use your Soul Perception to find him. Last I heard, he's already almost a full Kishin."


End file.
